


An Emerald Ring

by Sonderby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Lot of Death, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, I will finish this before summer i swear, M/M, Minor Character Death, Please read the first authors note, Possessive Tom Riddle, Unhealthy Relationships, Vigilante!Voldemort, and liars get the... pliers, i was gonna write but now im sick so, idk where im going with this just..., if not im a liar, still not abandoned, thats fun, tl:dr its not abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonderby/pseuds/Sonderby
Summary: Nobody knows the true identity of the notorious vigilante Voldemort, and nobody would expect him to be a common servant to his own father. Nobody would also expect him to fall in a twisted form of love, but Tom Riddle Jr is unpredictable like that.A dark Cinderella AU, with Tom as the poor abused kid and Hadrian as the prince. Please read the author’s note for warnings as this story has so,e triggering subjects.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for each chapter will be in the beginning authors notes, please read them if yin have any triggers <3 
> 
> Warnings for: Abusive parents, obsessive/creepy Tom, animal abuse (it’s only one paragraph, it’s in italics if you’d like to skip), mentions of death  
> Tell me if I’ve missed anything x

Voldemort made his way into the room with silent steps, eyes searching for the trophy Voldemort made his way into the room with silent steps, eyes searching for the trophy room. He adjusted his emerald green mask, so it would not slip from his face and set a faster pace, knowing that he would need to leave in less than an hour.

His gaze found a heavy, locked door, and he pulled out his lock pick. He was famous for his ability to get past any defences and leave no traces of him being there, only missing jewels and dead guards. The lock gave a telltale click, and he slipped inside, surveying the room for the cabinet. There. A glass cabinet, filled with many precious jewels and foolishly unguarded. He pulled his circular glass cutter from his bag and carefully placed it on the surface, taking care to not alert anyone in the castle.

He took the glass away and slipped his pale hand inside, pulling an ornate green locket emblazoned with a golden ‘S’ on the front. The great king, Salazar Slytherin, once owned this. Voldemort had heard of it and had since become obsessed with obtaining it. He had spent weeks carefully finding out what defences were placed around it, there were surprisingly few considering how high-profile of a treasure this was.

He placed his prize in the bag along with the glass cutter and slipped out of the trophy room. He was about to go to the left, in the direction he came from, to sneak out through the window he did previously, when he heard footsteps. King Potter. He could not go that way or risk being caught stealing one of the king’s most precious items. Swiftly considering the layout of the castle, he went right, to the prince’s bed chambers which has a rather large window, a perfect second plan.

Making no noise he moved into the room. He turned to make sure the prince was asleep and was stopped in his tracks. Before him was the most radiant sight to ever bless his eyes. A boy, no older than 17, lay. Swathed in white silk sheets with tan skin illuminated in the bright moonlight. He looked like an angel come from the heavens, a perfect image of purity, an impeccable being. Voldemort must have him. He must be the one to ruin him, to bring him down from his cloud in the sky and keep him with him, forever.

The clock tower chimed, breaking him out of his ministrations. He was taken aback by his reaction to seeing the boy. He had never wanted for the love of another human, but this was different from everybody else. He walked back towards the window and bumped into a table and sent a plant tumbling down to the carpeted ground. The boy stirred and the king’s footsteps came hurriedly into the room. Voldemort slipped out of the slightly open window and climbed down to the gardens, only hearing the King’s worried call of “Hadrian?”

He got back to the large townhouse a mere hours stroll away from the castle, sneaking in through the attic window he slipped into the narrow bed, stashing his disguise under a loose floorboard and putting his simple garments on.

“Hadrian...” he whispered to himself, savouring every syllable on his tongue. A perfect name for a perfect boy, perfectly balanced, as all things should be. He fell into a deep sleep, trying to get as much rest as possible before the inevitable-

  
“Wake up boy!”

Tom Riddle Jr groaned. He hated his ‘father’ with a burning passion. He was made to do every chore in the house. This was a considerably larger amount, the house was exceedingly large and there were only five other maids (who were paid, Tom thought with a grumble). He hauled himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

_After this he made his way to the master bedroom to clean up after ‘Mr Riddle’. Whilst he was there, cinders all over his face, he saw a mouse giving him an almost sympathetic gaze. Tom picked it up by the tail, delighted by how it struggled feebly. He dropped it out of the window, dishing he could hear the crunch as it hit the ground. Whilst he was hanging out of the window he saw the postman dropping the newspaper at the doorstep and looking up to see him hanging out and gave him a jovial wave. Tom smiled but sneered when he was out of sight, Albus Dumbledore was a real pest._

Sighing, Tom strode over to the front door to pick up the newspaper. Unfortunately, Hepsabiah Smith was outside and saw him. 

“Tom, dear! Good morning!” She called after him. He smiled, oozing charm into his every word. 

“Hello Miss Smith, you are looking lovely today.” The foul woman blushed, not seeing the issue in pining after a boy less than half of her age. Tom went inside before he threw up, regarding the day’s headline. He grinned. In large, bold, letters it read ‘Notorious Vigilante Voldemort Strikes Again!’. It covered his excellent robbery of the locket from last night. 

Later that day Tom went back to his attic bed, thoughts of Hadrian plaguing his mind. He would never be able to marry him unless there was a vital reason, like Hadrian having to become king. Hadrian having to become king...

Bingo.


	2. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom executes his plan to get to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for murder and child abuse

The king got out of his grand bed, ignoring his wife’s whispers imploring him to ‘come back to bed’. He had a bad feeling about this night, as he had the previous one. He simply could not get any rest.

He padded in his velvet slippers along the hall to the drawing room. Making sure he was being quiet as to not wake any of his family. Suddenly, Hadrian’s door opened. The quiet sound of footsteps went down the hall, heading to the room he was in. 

“Hadrian?!” He whispered to the darkness. 

It was not Hadrian. 

A shadow of a man appeared in the doorway, a man with a knife. James tried to shout but the knife landed in his stomach before he could make any noise. Voldemort caught his body and tried to set it down on the floor gently but instead slipped. The body fell with a dull thump.

Swift feet sounded down the corridor, the queen was coming to check on her husband. She screamed when she saw the body. Faster than lighting, he stabbed her, cleaning the knife and moving to the window in record time. But that was not fast enough. A servant came running into the room, what happens next, Tom would later theorise, is down to karma. As Voldemort slipped out of the window, his mask got knocked askew, causing said servant to see his face.

He had no time to finish off the servant as many other people, too many to kill, found the bodies, including his beloved Hadrian, who was now an orphan. Voldemort masterfully evaded any more potential witnesses of his crimes. 

  
  


The next day when Tom took the letters from the postman there was a letter for him under the newspaper, which documented the previous night’s events. The letter, however, is what Tom was waiting for. An invite to Prince Hadrian’s coronation ball, where he would find a suitable spouse to rule over the land with. As he set the bills on the side of the table for his father’s later perusal, he saw an ornate emerald ring. It looked as if it belonged to his father, but the way it fit perfectly onto his finger meant that he took it for his own. Consider it payment for his work. 

Later that day, whilst he was picking apples from the garden for that night’s pie, Tom Riddle Sr stopped him. 

“Mr Dumbledore told me about the ball, you shan’t be going.”

Tom was outraged, how dare he? After all the hard work he put into making it happen, he wouldn’t be able to go? This wouldn’t stand. 

“Why ever not, _father_?” He inquired, a pleasant smile gracing his features. 

His father looked disgruntled. 

“Why would you go? The prince does not need to see the likes of you lurking in the palace. Let alone the fact you have many chores you need to do that night.” He sounded annoyed that Tom would even question his authority, and stalked back into the house. 

Tom was so annoyed about the ball, he accidentally put the wrong type of berries into the pie. It was an accident, he swore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short this was! I’ll try to get the next one out as soon as possible <3  
> Happy birthday to Tom and happy new year! Remember corona doesn’t know the date, so please stay safe <3   
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first part! This should be roughly 4 parts but this will probably change.  
> I’ve never seen a Cinderella au with Tom as Cinderella, so here’s my contribution! I couldn’t resist making it a bit dark :D


End file.
